


Turning Russian

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Take me down to the Ohara city, where the floors are green and there's Mari's titties. (Originally posted 11/11/16 by me on FFN.)





	

There was always something abnormal going on whenever Dia was summoned to the Ohara hotel. It never was something simple like Mari needing help studying, or to go over student council work. Oh no, it was always something weird. If it wasn't Mari's attempts to grow a huge lemon and carve it up like a jack-o-lantern, it was her attempting to recreate American pop songs. Dia still didn't know how she got onto that huge chandelier in the hotel lobby.

This was the kind of thing Dia expected to happen when she entered the hotel. At least Mari wasn't on the chandelier this time. She got in the elevator and went up to where the familiar penthouse would be, surprised to find that the door was propped open. Frowning slightly, she walked inside, removing the prop and letting the door close behind her.

The moment she stepped inside, her phone began buzzing. It was a text from Mari: _Don't check the closet, Dia._ Smirking at such an obvious ploy, Dia rolled her eyes as she went directly for the closet, disobeying Mari's orders and flinging open the closet doors: Nothing.

"Hah?" Mari wasn't there. Well, maybe she was hidden among the ridiculous amount of clothing that was hung in the huge space. She was about to check when a very familiar voice came from behind her.

"I lied, Dia. I was on the balcony the whole time." Sighing - she really should have known - Dia turned to scold Mari for wasting her time, but the words died in her throat as she got a good look at her. Something was very different: her hair. It was tied into a very familiar style of ponytail. She had been wondering why Mari had been growing out her hair, but had been told it was because she 'wanted to be a member of Hanson.'

Now, however, that was clearly not the truth. Her hair may not have been as long as needed, but there was no denying whose style that shorter, blonde ponytail was representing. To truly sell it though, Mari was wearing what was more than likely Riko's old Otonoki uniform. It actually seemed to fit rather well, though it was tighter in the chest area. Noticeably tighter...

"M-Mari-san, what is this?" She was well-aware of what _this_ was, but her brain wasn't allowing her to think through things clearly. Mari stepped closer, allowing Dia to see that her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. _'Color contacts?'_ she wondered, as her legs began to shake slightly.

"Ah, please, let's be a bit more professional. Call me Ms. Ayase." Dia nearly choked. There was a humorous glint in Mari's eyes, but there was also something about her face that felt more serious.

"Ma... M-Ms. Ayase," Dia gulped, sweating nervously as she found herself backed up against the wall. Mari was so close, way too close. Heat was surrounding the two of them, encasing them in a bubble of sexual tension. The situation was so ludicrous, it seemed astounding that she was allowing this to continue at all. Dia wasn't dumb, though: she knew exactly why she wasn't stopping this. Ayase Eli made her panties wet.

Mari slapped her palm against the wall, boxing Dia in. "I hope you haven't forgotten about our late night student council work, Miss Kurosawa."

"Y-You want to talk about student council _now_?!" She shrieked in incredulity, only to get a blank stare from Mari. ... _'Ohhh!'_ A blush ran across her cheeks as she realized exactly what Mari was talking about. "Oh my..."

With the hand she wasn't using to kabedon Dia, Mari reached into her shirt and pulled out a small bottle with an unknown liquid in it. "Or maybe we could use a break, hm? A chocolate break." She shook the bottle gently, indicating what exactly was inside it. "Would you be a dear and hold this?"

Unsure of Mari's intentions, Dia could only nod and take the bottle. As soon as she had it in her hand, Mari began to swiftly unbutton Dia's shirt. "M-Ms. Ayase?!"

"I can only taste the most delectable chocolate on the most beautiful surface." That got Dia blushing even more than before, and she found herself unable - or unwilling - to stop Mari from fully unbuttoning her shirt, which found itself on the floor soon enough. It was followed by her frilly, light-blue bra, with Dia covering up her now-exposed chest on instinct.

It didn't last long, though. Mari was able to easily pull Dia's arms away, allowing herself to stare shamelessly at Dia's chest. "You should be a model, Dia."

"E-Eh?! Don't say such things, Ma... Ms. Ayase." Jeez, Mari was saying such embarrassing things. Yet she was still following the impromptu roleplay without complaint.

With her arms now at her sides, she watched as Mari popped open the top of her bottle of chocolate and started to drizzle it on Dia's chest. She shuddered at the strange sensation, but let out a sudden gasp when Mari's warm, wet tongue pressed upon her skin. It moved up and down, all over her chest: slowly, deliberately. She bit down hard on her lip, an unbearable warmth growing inside of her.

It was somewhat manageable, at least until Mari abandoned her chocolate adventures and latched her lips onto Dia's right nipple. That drew a sharper gasp from her, and almost on instinct her right hand dived down into her pants. She needed to satiate the heat that was rising within her body before it burned her alive from the inside.

Her fingers began to rub hard at the front of her underwear, low moans escaping her lips and reaching Mari's attentive ears. Mari looked up at her distracted lover, then down to where the action was going on. Grinning against Dia's skin, she snuck her hands down and grabbed onto Dia's black checkered pants, yanking them down to the point that they just fell to her ankles. "I think your ugly pants look better on my floor."

"H-Hey!" Once again Dia's embarrassed instincts kicked in, though luckily one hand was already down there to cover her now-exposed cotton white panties. Though maybe it was unlucky, since her hand already being there revealed how deeply she had fallen into shameful lust. "M-My pants aren't ugly!"

"Sweetie, they look like something Kanan picked out for you." That made Dia cringe. They both knew well that their friend wasn't exactly a fashionista. "I suggest burning them. It's the only way to defeat the evil." The conversation drifted away from her pants though, since Mari found something else to focus on: her panties.

Mari's lips pressed lightly against the fabric, peppering it with teasing kisses while her hands wandered up and down Dia's smooth legs. She loved to hear the husky moans that she was able to get out of Dia, and it inspired her to press on. Not that she needed much encouragement in that department. Her hands ascended towards their common goal, which was relieving Dia of her panties: the last remaining scrap of clothing she had on.

This was met with no resistance. When Mari looked up, she found Dia with a hand on her right breast, tweaking a nipple with her fingers and moaning pleasantly. She was definitely in the mood now. Deciding to move in with full force, Mari pressed her face in between Dia's legs and darted her tongue in between Dia's lower lips.

"A-Ahh! Mari-san!" This was met by a swift rebuke: a hard slap to the ass. "O-Ow! What was that for?!"

"That's Ms. Ayase to you," Mari responded with a faux-disappointed click of the tongue. "Now are you gonna be a good girl, or will I have to punish you again?"

"N-No Ms. Ayase. I'll be good." With a satisfied nod, Mari still deemed it appropriate to smack her ass again. "H-Hey!"

"Hehe, sorry, sorry! I can't resist that cute butt of yours." She winked up at Dia, then began to concentrate fully on filling her appetite, thrusting her tongue in and out of Dia's pussy. This was good enough to make Dia forget about any of the previous teasing, and she found herself more than willing to fall completely into the pleasure.

She continued to play with her breasts while Mari ate her out, but it seemed to end way too soon. Looking down with a pouting expression, she could tell that it wasn't quite over: there was just something more that Mari wanted.

Mari grabbed Dia's hands, giving them a gentle squeeze. Then she pulled hard, and with a yelp Dia came crashing down to the floor. She rolled onto her back with a groan, and immediately Mari jumped atop her, capturing her lips with a ferocious kiss. Dia slowly relaxed beneath her hot body, kissing back and wrapping her arms loosely around Mari's neck.

They shared one last kiss, then Mari moved off of Dia, only to use the opportunity to flip herself the other way. She got back on Dia, glancing over her shoulder to make sure her lover was staring at her ass. She was.

Her movements caused her skirt to ride up a bit, which Dia definitely took notice of. Carefully she flipped up Mari's skirt, her breath catching in her throat when she saw what kind of underwear Mari was wearing: a lacy black thong. It really did leave nothing to the imagination, giving Dia a full view of her creamy, plump cheeks.

Mari could see the effect her body was having on Dia, and with a grin she wiggled her ass for added effect. Dia's hands landed on Mari's ass, touching every inch as if transfixed by the booty. Giggling, Mari turned back to her real prize: Dia's future orgasm.

She dived back down between Dia's legs, continuing right where she had left off. It didn't take long for her to feel her thong being pulled to the side, being replaced with Dia's tentative tongue. She started slow, but Mari was content to allow her to get to a stronger pace on her own time. Meanwhile, she continued to go at it with enhanced vigor, her tongue roaming around until it decided to take up residence on Dia's clit.

Dia's moans were muffled from between Mari's legs, but they still came in loud and clear. She feasted on Dia until her hips started bucking, refusing to stop until she got her reward. It wouldn't take long. Her expert tongue drove Dia insane, and soon enough she was writhing beneath Mari, getting a tight grip on Mari's ass as she shouted out into the hotel room, climaxing hard against her lover's eager lips.

She kept giving Dia a proper tongue lashing until her shaking subsided, her tired body slumping beneath her own in pleasure. There was still more to do, but she was okay with letting Dia get a few minutes of rest. Not too long, though.

Once those few minutes were up, she picked herself up off of Dia and turned around, going down to plant a kiss on her cheek. "Ready to keep going, my pretty bomber head?"

"Y-Yeah." Dia was still catching her breath, but she didn't want to stop yet. As hard as it was to admit it, she was excited by what they were doing. She wasn't ready to have it end. Clapping her hands in excitement, Mari jumped up and ran to her nightstand. "What are you doing?"

"Getting something important!" She opened the drawer and fished around for something, smiling when she found it. Pulling it out with a flourish, Dia began to blush when she realized what it was: a strap-on.

"Wh-What are you planning to do with that, Mari-san?" She watched as Mari walked back over, smiled softly, and then lightly whacked Dia over the head with the object in question.

"That's still Ms. Ayase to you, Dia." Laughing now, Mari shoved the strap-on into Dia's hands. "And it's not what _I'm_ planning to do with it. It's what _you're_ gonna do with it."

"M-Me?!" She had not prepared for this, but it seemed she wouldn't get time to. With a wink, Mari bent over her bed, flipped up her skirt, and shook her ass at Dia.

"Are you going to keep your number one idol waiting, Miss Kurosawa?" _'Fuck!'_ Hurriedly, Dia put on the strap-on, experimentally touching it. She had never used one of them before, considering them a rather shameless toy. There was a first time for everything, though.

She tentatively grabbed onto Mari's hips, looking nervously at the beautiful woman bent over beneath her. A bead of sweat dripped down her forehead, but she tried her best to ignore it. This wasn't the time to doubt herself: she just needed to... 'get all up in there'. Pulling Mari's thong to the side, she took a deep breath, then slowly pushed the tip of the strap-on into Mari's pussy.

Mari looked over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow. "Is that all you got, Dia?" Her eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed as she realized she was being challenged. Gripping onto Mari's hips tighter, she pushed away her embarrassment and moved her hips forward, thrusting the strap-on deep inside of Mari. She relished the loud, surprised moan that she was able to get out of her lover.

It didn't take long for her to get into it, her eyes consistently drifting down towards Mari's ass bouncing back and forth against her crotch. Her excitement was palpable as her thrusts increased in speed and power, and it only increased when she heard Mari moan out to her, "Pull my hair, Dia!"

This time, there was no hesitation on Dia's part. She reached up and grabbed Mari's ponytail, giving it a hard tug. This got a squeal of delight from Mari as Dia continued to thrust in and out. It was like she was actually grabbing Eli's ponytail, like she was actually fucking her idol.

She continued to thrust as she felt Mari tensing beneath her. There was a sudden desire within her to smack that ass. After all, Mari had done it to her, so fair's fair, right? Rearing her hand back, she let it come down hard on Mari's ass, enjoying the sound it made as it echoed in her ears.

One more smack, combined with her continued efforts between Mari's legs, got a desirable response. She gasped and bucked backwards, slapping a hand down on her bed as she came. Her juices coated the strap-on and her moans, rich and sweet, drenched their warm bubble. Finally it seemed they were both tired out.

Dia pulled out of Mari and flopped down on the bed next to her, breathing heavily. "That was... intense," she whispered, looking up at the ceiling. Mari slid herself into her vision, a vision of loveliness smiling down at her.

"I thought you'd enjoy getting to fuck your idol." She winked, swooping in for a kiss, which Dia happily reciprocated. "Or at least a shiny version of your idol."

"Thank you, Mari-san." Dia smiled and placed her hands on Mari's cheeks, looking her in the eyes. "But _you're_ my favorite idol." Mari did her best to suppress her laughter. "Wh-What?"

"That was so cheesy, Dia!" Mari couldn't hold in her laughter, but relented when Dia pouted at her. Surprisingly though, there was a light blush on her cheeks. "But that's sweet of you." They both smiled at that, sharing another kiss. "Should I still ask Riko to let me borrow her uniform, though?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Ehehe, I thought so. Now..." Mari's smile curved into a grin as she started to descend down Dia's body. "Ready for round three?" She stuck her tongue out and seductively ran it up and down the strap-on, cleaning her own juices off of the stiff object. Dia gulped, feeling a now-familiar warmth building up inside of her.

Like hell was she going to tell Mari no.


End file.
